


And the truth is…

by PekoPeko



Series: what happened at the Fun fair [1]
Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PekoPeko/pseuds/PekoPeko
Summary: Free Paper for SSParty2017





	And the truth is…

**Author's Note:**

> แด่คนที่ไม่ได้ไป SSParty หวังว่าจะไม่ผิดหวังเหมือนคนที่ได้ตัวเล่มไปกันนะคะ /ฮา

คุณไม่ชอบใจนักที่ใครหลาย ๆ คนชอบทำสายตาล้อเลียนเวลาที่เขาอยู่กับคุณ แน่นอนว่าพวกเขาจะหยุดเสมอเมื่อคุณตวัดสายตามอง ให้ตายสิ พวกเขาตั้งชื่อให้สายตาแบบนั้นด้วย แต่คุณไม่ใส่ใจหรอก ลูกทีมของคุณหลายคนนับว่ายังเด็ก ส่วนพวกที่ไม่...ก็ยังชอบทำตัวเหมือนเด็ก การตั้งฉายา ล้อเลียน หรือแซวเล่นเบา ๆ นั้นเป็นเรื่องปกติ นับว่าเป็นเรื่องดีเสียด้วยซ้ำ เพราะมันช่วยคลายความเครียดจากการทำงานและทำให้สมาชิกใหม่ ๆ สนิทสนมกันเร็วขึ้น เพราะอย่างนั้นคุณจึงไม่เคยขัดอะไร คุณจะเอ่ยปากเฉพาะเรื่องงาน คนบางคนได้ยินคุณเรียกก็ผวาแทบตายเพราะนึกว่าตัวเองทำอะไรพลาดไป คุณจึงไม่อยากให้คำพูดของตนทำลายบรรยากาศของทีมไปมากกว่านี้ และคุณไม่เคยเก็บคำพูดล้อเลียนพวกนั้นมาใส่ใจ เพราะมันไม่ใช่เรื่องจริง มีเพียงเรื่องนี้ที่ได้ยินกี่ครั้งก็ไม่สบอารมณ์และไม่ชินชาเสียที ยิ่งไปกว่านั้นคือ เขาไม่มีปฏิกิริยาอะไรกับเรื่องนี้เลย เหมือนกับหูทิพย์ที่ได้ยินคนทั้งโลกดับเสียอย่างนั้น ในเมื่อคุณไม่อยากปรามเพื่อทำลายบรรยากาศและคนที่สามารถหยุดเรื่องนี้ได้แบบสบาย ๆ โดยไม่มีใครขุ่นข้องหมองใจดันหูพิการขึ้นมา การล้อเลียนจึงดำเนินต่อไป

 

...

 

“เฮ้ บรูซ แถวนี้มีงานแฟร์ คุณอยากไปด้วยกันไหม” ดิ๊ก เกรย์สัน ลูกบุญธรรมของคุณถามด้วยน้ำเสียงร่าเริงกว่าปกติ ซึ่งเดาเหตุผลได้ไม่ยาก เพราะพวกคุณเพิ่งปิดคดีใหญ่ได้โดยไม่มีใครได้รับบาดเจ็บ และยังเป็นโอกาสอันหาได้ยากยิ่งที่อดีตโรบิ้นทุกคนกลับมารวมตัวกัน จากรูปการณ์ที่ทุกคนกองอยู่หลังประตูแล้วคงตกลงจะออกไปเที่ยวพร้อมกัน แม้คุณอยากทำงานต่อ แต่ส่วนลึกในใจก็ผลักให้ออกไปทำหน้าที่พ่อที่ดี...ไม่เกี่ยวกับการกระแอมไอของอัลเฟรดหรอกนะ

“เอาสิ”

  
หลังจากตอบรับดิ๊กก็รีบรัวคำพูดจนเขาไม่มีจังหวะเปลี่ยนใจ

  
“เยี่ยมเลย เดี๋ยวคลาร์กจะมารับเรา ทิมชวนคอนมาด้วย ต้องสนุกมาก ๆ แน่เลย เย่ !”

 

....

 

“เย่ ! เฮฮากันหน่อย ครอบครัวสุขสันต์ตรงนั้นน่ะ !” ฮาล จอร์แดนพูดพร้อม ๆ กับที่เพื่อนสนิทสปีดสเตอร์ของเขาลั่นชัตเตอร์อย่างรวดเร็ว คุณมองไม่ทันว่าเด็กคนนั้นเอากล้องไปเก็บไว้ทีไหน แต่เนื้อแท้แล้วแบร์รี่ อัลเลนเป็นเด็กดี อาจจะพลาดไป(ไม่)หน่อยเรื่องการคบเพื่อน คุณมั่นใจว่าคุณจะขอกล้องและเมมโมรี่การ์ดมาได้ก่อนภาพจะถูกเผยแพร่

 

“เฮ้ แบร์รี่”ดิ๊กโบกมือหยอย ๆ “สนใจไปเล่นโรลเลอร์โคสเตอร์ตรงนั้นกันไหม”

  
“เอาสิ/ไปด้วย”ลูกบุญธรรมคนรองผู้มีนิสัยต่อต้านสังคมเอ่ยพร้อมกับคนได้รับคำเชิญอย่างเหนือความคาดหมาย ก่อนจะกลับมาทำตัวแบบเดิม ๆ เหมือนที่พูดเมื่อกี้ไม่เคยเกิดขึ้น “ปล่อยให้ปะป๊ากับหม่ะม๊าจะได้มีเวลาผ่อนคลายด้วยกัน”

“เจสัน !”เพราะไม่นับว่าเป็นหนึ่งในทีม และการล้อเลียนผู้ปกครองไม่ใช่พฤติกรรมที่ดี คุณจึงปรามออกไปแบบไม่ต้องยั้งคิด เด็กหนุ่มเจ้าของชื่อทำเพียงแค่ยักไหล่ เอามือล้วงกระเป๋าเดินไปยังเครื่องเล่นที่เอ่ยไว้ว่าจะไป กลับสู่สภาวะดื้ออย่างสมบูรณ์

“เอาน่า” มือหนาทาบทับบนไหล่ ดึงคุณไว้เบา ๆ เมื่อเห็นคุณตั้งท่าจะพูดต่อก็รีบแทรก “อย่าเสียงดังเลย เดี๋ยวคนจะหันมามองเอา ไว้ฉันไปคุยกับเขาให้ทีหลัง” คุณหยุด แต่ไม่ใช่เพราะคำพูดของเขา เพียงแต่คิดอะไรที่คล้ายกันอยู่ การปรากฏตัวของมหาเศรษฐีและลูกชายบุญธรรมผู้โด่งดังในงานแฟร์บ้าน ๆ จะกลายเป็นหัวข้อข่าวใหญ่โตแค่ไหน ถึงจะฟังดูเป็นเรื่องเสียดสีเพราะพวกคุณมาพร้อมกับนักข่าวอยู่แล้วก็เถอะ วันนี้คุณใส่หน้ากากอนามัย เอาผมที่ปกติจัดทรงอย่างดีลง แต่งชุดที่ธรรมดาที่สุดที่หาได้ในตู้เสื้อผ้าเพื่อทำตัวกลมกลืน มันไม่ใช่การปลอมตัวระดับสูงเหมือนในภารกิจ และทริคของมันก็มีอยู่แค่นี้ ทำตัวให้กลมกลืนแล้วจะไม่มีใครสนใจ และเมื่อไม่มีใครสนใจก็จะไม่มีใครสังเกตจนรู้ความจริง

“งั้นผมไปซุ้มเกมกับคอนเนอร์แล้วกันนะ”ทิโมธีบอกเขาพอเป็นพิธีก่อนคว้ามือเพื่อนสนิทเดินไปอีกทาง

“พวกเราคงต้องรีบตามลิตเติ้ลวิงไปแล้วล่ะ ก่อนที่เขาจะหลุดเดี่ยวไปนั่งหน้าสุดคนเดียว”ดิ๊กกับแบร์รี่รีบปลีกตัวออกไปพร้อมฮาลที่ร้องโวยวายไม่ให้ทิ้งกัน

“ถ้าอย่างนั้น เดเมี่ยน” คุณหันไปเรียกลูกชายคนเล็กซึ่งมีนิสัยไม่ถูกกับสถานที่อึกทึกเหมือนกันแต่พบเพียงความว่างเปล่า

“ยึดโซนเกมเต้นไปแล้วเรียบร้อยแล้ว” เขาเรียกให้คุณดูลูกชายคนสุดท้องขยับตัวไปตามจังหวะเพลง หน้าจอขนาดใหญ่แสดงคะแนนที่สูงกว่าคู่แข่งด้านข้างมาก ความเร็วของท่วงทำนองเพิ่มขึ้นเรื่อย ๆ แต่เด็กชายยังทำคะแนนระดับเพอร์เฟ็คได้ เรียกเสียงเชียร์จากบรรดาคนดูดังกระหึ่ม คุณตาดีพอจะเห็นรอยยิ้มที่เปื้อนบนใบหน้าของเด็กชาย เผิน ๆ ดูเหมือนท่าทางหยิ่งผยองตามปกติ แต่คุณรู้ว่าเขากำลังสนุกและคงใช้เวลาอีกนานกว่าจะผละจากตรงนั้นได้ คุณจึงตัดสินใจไปเดินเล่นอีกทาง แน่นอนว่ามีเขาติดสอยห้อยตามมาด้วยแบบไม่ได้รับเชิญ

  
....

  
“บรูซ นี่เราจะไปไหนกัน ?”เขาถามด้วยน้ำเสียงงุนงงขณะพยายามประคองขนมและของรางวัลมากมายที่ได้จากร้านค้าตามรายทาง คุณชะงักไป เพราะการเดินครั้งนี้ไม่มีจุดหมายไปมากกว่าฆ่าเวลา และเส้นทางแสนวกวนไม่ได้เกิดจากการพล็อตแผนที่ในหัวอย่างที่เคย เพียงคิดว่าคนด้านหลังอาจจะชอบ ขาก็ก้าวไปโดยอัตโนมัติ

  
“นั่นเจสันหรอ” คุณเปลี่ยนเรื่อง ขมวดคิ้วมองคนที่ควรจะเล่นเครื่องเล่นอยู่กับพี่ชายพูดคุยหยอกล้อกับเด็กหนุ่มที่เรียกตัวเองว่าอาร์เซนอล ถ้าแค่นั้นล่ะก็เขาไม่ว่าอะไร แต่เมื่อทั้งคู่เปลี่ยนอิริยาบถเป็นประกบปากแบบที่เด็กสามขวบยังดูรู้ว่ามากกว่าเพื่อนในที่สาธารณะนั้น คุณคิดว่ามันมากไปหน่อย ยังไม่นับมือของรอย ฮาร์เปอร์ที่ควรจะประคองแค่ต้นคอหรือแผ่นหลังแต่ดันเลื้อยลงมาต่ำกว่าที่ควร คุณสรุปในใจว่าเจสันบอกจะไปเล่นเครื่องเล่นเป็นแค่ข้ออ้างออกมาหาแฟนหนุ่มที่คุณไม่ค่อยเห็นด้วยกับการคบหากันในครั้งนี้นัก และเรื่องโกหกจะต้องหยุดเดี๋ยวนี้

  
“ใจเย็น ๆ ” คุณตวัดสายตามอง ปกติคลาร์กจะหยุดหากคุณมองแบบนั้น แต่ครั้งนี้ไม่ใช่ เอเลี่ยนในคราบหนุ่มเห่ยหาทางย้ายของกินและตุ๊กตาไปถือมือเดียวได้สำเร็จ มือข้างที่ว่างกุมข้อมือคุณไว้แน่น “เมื่อกี้ฉันค้างนายที่บอกจะช่วยพูดกับเขาให้ เดี๋ยวฉันจะพูดให้ทีเดียวเลย...นะ”

  
คุณเม้มปากแน่น ก่อนที่เขาจะงึมงำว่าขอฝากของหน่อยแล้วเดินตรงไปยังเป้าหมายพร้อมถุงสายไหมในมือ

  
คุณไม่ได้ยินว่าเขาพูดอะไร แต่ท่าทางช่างเป็นธรรมชาติเหลือเกิน เจสันกับรอยไม่มีท่าทีโมโหที่ถูกขัดจังหวะ เด็กหนุ่มผมแดงหัวเราะออกมาเสียด้วยซ้ำก่อนจะโดนเจสันฟาดเข้าให้ ก่อนที่ไม่นานเขาจะเดินมาหาคุณพร้อมเจสัน เด็กที่ชอบแสดงท่าทีต่อต้านเอามือล้วงกระเป๋ากางเกง ก้มหน้างุดแล้วเอ่ยคำขอโทษ ที่ไม่ใช่การประชดประชันเหมือนปกติ ตอนแรกคุณคิดจะสั่งสอน แต่คลาร์กที่ยืนซ้อนด้านหลังเด็กหนุ่มส่ายหน้า แล้วคุณก็ทำตามคำแนะนำของเขาอย่างผิดวิสัยตัวเอง แต่นั่นเป็นตอนที่จิ๊กซอว์ทุกชิ้นลงตัว คำล้อเลียนของคนรอบตัวและการกระทำแปลก ๆ ของตัวเอง แม้จะไม่ใช่เรื่องน่าพอใจนัก แต่มันเป็นข้อสรุปที่ปฏิเสธไม่ได้  
การไม่สบอารมณ์กับคำล้อเลียนพวกนั้น เพราะพวกมันเป็นเรื่องจริง คุณและคลาร์กช่วยกันกำกับดูแลทีม รั้งกันและกันเวลาที่แต่ละคนล้ำเส้น ที่มากไปกว่านั้นมันลามไปถึงครอบครัวของพวกคุณ คุณเป็นคนออกค่าเลี้ยงดูซุปเปอร์บอยให้ในตอนแรก เหล่าโรบิ้นก็เชื่อฟังและชื่นชมเขาโดนที่คุณไม่มีปัญหาเวลาเขาช่วยคุยกับเด็ก ๆ ให้ แม้ว่าปกติคุณไม่ชอบให้คนอื่นมายุ่งกับเรื่องส่วนตัวของคุณนัก แต่กับคลาร์ก คุณอดปฏิเสธไม่ได้ว่ารู้สึกดีที่อีกฝ่ายมาช่วย เพราะการพูดคุยกับลูกของคุณแต่ละครั้งมักกลายเป็นสงครามประสาทขนาดย่อมที่ไม่ก่อให้เกิดอะไรเลย เรียกได้ว่าคุณกับเขาช่วยดูแลกันและกันตลอดมา เรื่องทั้งหมดนี้พวกคุณไม่เคยคิดปกปิดเพราะไม่คิดว่าเป็นการกระทำพิเศษ ไม่แปลกที่เมื่อเพื่อนร่วมทีมจะคิดไปแบบนั้น ไม่แปลกที่คุณจะเริ่มคิดกับคลาร์กมากไปกว่านั้น...

  
แม้จะไม่แน่ใจนักว่าการที่คุณเปิดใจให้เขาเป็นเรื่องปกติไหม แต่มันเกิดขึ้นไปแล้ว

  
เมื่อประมวลผลทุกอย่างเสร็จสิ้น คุณก็เริ่มที่ปล่อยให้ลูกชายไปเที่ยวต่อก่อนจะหันไปเอ่ยกับเขา

  
“คลาร์ก เคนท์ เรามีเรื่องต้องคุยกัน”


End file.
